


Broken Apart

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: In a moment of desperation Rumplestiltskin made a rash choice, which threatens to destroy everything. Some things can't be undone but while he might believe himself a coward, he always fought for those he loved. Based on the promo for 6.09 - Changelings because Rumbelle needs hope.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't seen Sunday's episode when I wrote this, netflix doesn't put it up until Wednesday. However, I knew something monumentally bad had happened so I read a summary, and watched the 6.09 promo. This fix-it fic was the result. I wrote this quickly Monday morning, so I hope it's not too terrible. We can't control the show, but we can control our fics. This is only short and doesn't fix everything but it offers a possibility. If you want to read a fic where Rumple and Belle talk out all their issues, that is basically what my fic _Faith of the Heart_ is about. Big hugs guys.

Rumplestiltskin tugged futilely on the magic inhibiting cuff, which was securely wrapped round his wrist, for the millionth time. He glanced round the cell that he was imprisoned in. The floor was stone and rendered unbreakable by magic, the four walls and the ceiling were iron bars, ensuring he couldn’t go anywhere. The cell had been placed in nothing more than a hole in the ground, the only illumination provided by a battery-powered lamp. The batteries were starting to run low, and the light was beginning to dim and flicker. It would be pitch black if his jailer didn’t return soon.

This was all his fault. He’d been tinkering in his shop, and caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror. He hated himself so much, what he’d become, the choices he’d made. Deep down, he’d known even then, that splitting himself would be a mistake. However, he’d rationalized that it seemed to be working for Regina. The little voice in his head told him to look beneath the surface, that she would never be whole, so long as she tried to deny her past. He ignored every argument because he was desperate.

Hindsight was a bitch. He tried, and tried, and tried, and he never got it right, he was never enough. Something had to change and this serum seemed like a magic bullet. He knew that Jekyll had been trying to recreate the serum, it was the work of a moment to transport over to Frankenstein’s garage and steal a dose. The Evil Queen was only walking around because Regina had failed to deal with her properly, that was a mistake he hadn’t intended to make. He’d got a magic inhibiting cuff ready and then he’d split himself.

His ‘worst self’ having short hair, had been a bit of a surprise. He’d had some time to think about it since, and realized that he’d associated his long hair with love. It was the haircut he’d sported when he was just a spinner and Bae’s father. Belle loved his hair, her hands always wound up tangled in it. Somehow subconsciously he’d kept that detail for himself, but it was the only physical difference between the two of them.

After the split was when everything had gone wrong.

There had been a noise from the front of the shop. He’d been distracted for half a second, but that had been enough. His worst self had overpowered him, the magic inhibiting cuff had been slapped on his wrist and he’d been knocked out. When he’d woken, he’d found that his worst self had been busy. This cage had been constructed and he was trapped. There was nothing that could be used to break the bars. The worst thing was that he had no idea was going on.

The fear gnawed at him constantly, making it difficult to choke down the meals that magically appeared sporadically. What was his worst self doing? What would he do to Belle and their child? Rumplestiltskin was resigned to the fact that Belle would never forgive him for his weakness. He had split himself and unleashed a monster, whatever his worst self did, that was his fault. This was his mess. In his desperation he had ruined everything.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and then a bang. Rumplestiltskin winced as light shone in the hole that had been made. A dark shadow clambered through it, and walked down the steps into his prison. He scowled, his worst self had finally decided to pay him a visit in person.

“Something didn’t go your way dearie?” Rumplestiltskin taunted, hoping to enrage his worst self. Instead his worst self just laughed mockingly.

“I’ve been a villain a thousand times over, and yet I’m about to get everything I desire,” his worst self quoted. He smirked. “Who said villains don’t get happy endings? You just watch me take one.”

“Oh yes, because that worked out so well for us last time,” Rumplestiltskin said sarcastically. “What is it that you want anyway?”

“My son,” his worst self hissed. His eyes danced with malicious glee. “With him by my side, there will be nothing we can’t do. We could rule these fools, it’s obvious they’ll follow the loudest voice, they are nothing but sheep.”

Rumplestiltskin shook his head. “You have nothing but echoes of my dreams, which you are perverting beyond reason. You might want those things, but you don’t have the emotions behind it. You don’t understand ...”

“Without him, I’ll truly be dust,” his worst self mocked. “With my son by my side ...”

“He’s not going to be born for another seven months,” Rumplestiltskin objected, and then his heart sank. “You’ve accelerated the pregnancy.”

“Won’t be long now,” his worst self taunted. “Oh and before you get all teary about a teeny-tiny baby, that’s not much use is it?” His worst self laughed, and Rumplestiltskin shivered at the sound. “In the sleeping curse he appeared to be twenty-eight, that will do nicely.”

“You can’t be serious?” Rumplestiltskin asked in shocked disbelief. “That isn’t possible, he would have no sense of self, you can’t put a babies mind in a man’s body. That just wouldn’t ...”

His worst self cackled again and shook his head in obvious amusement. “Those six weeks in Ursula’s apartment were surprisingly _not_ a complete waste of time. Those endless reruns on the sci-fi channel have solved that particular problem. Genetic memory, you remember? That’s where the child inherits all of it’s knowledge from a parent.”

Rumplestiltskin swallowed back bile. “So you’ll imprint on a defenseless baby. How? Why? He wouldn’t be your son, he’d be more like a clone.”

“The shears of destiny can cut the threads of fate, and they have many other uses,” his worst self mused, shrugging lightly. “My son will develop in time, I’m just giving him a headstart and together we will be unstoppable.”

“You know you might also want to remember that movie series we watched in those six weeks. You remember, the one that Henry recommended? Darth Vader thought his son would join him as well,” Rumplestiltskin muttered.

His worst self stared at him for a moment, before he burst out laughing. “That’s not the same thing at all. Anyway, this has been fun. I’ll be sure to come back and tell you all about our victory.” He started back towards the stairs, before turning back, his finger against his mouth as if he had suddenly thought of something. “My son might even want to meet you, so he can see what a disappointment you truly are.”

Laughing again, his worst self walked back up the steps. With a wave of his hand, the entrance was sealed again. Rumplestiltskin moaned in horror and slumped down to the floor, head in his hands. This was worse than his worst nightmares. He had to do something. He had to protect Belle and their child. He couldn’t let this happen. The problem was he was still trapped and there was no way out.

*****

Another problem with being trapped in a cell underground, was that Rumplestiltskin had no idea how much time had passed. Time was a funny thing, it could sometimes feel like it had been forever but it had only been ten minutes. He thought it had been a few hours since his worst self had paid him a visit, to gloat about the awful future he was about to unleash. However, he couldn’t be certain.

Utterly despondent he lay on the floor of the cell. There was no way out. He’d gone over every inch of this place repeatedly, the moment he had first woken up here. The only way he could get out of here was with magic, but with the magic inhibiting cuff firmly on his wrist, that wasn’t an option. His head lolled sideways, and he sighed heavily, staring unseeing into the gloom for a long moment before he realized that something was different.

There was something reflective, something metallic laying in the dirt. Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes, and sat up, pressing up against the bars to try and get a better look. It was a small dirk knife, and it had been on the shelf in his shop. Suddenly he remembered the crashing sound, before the bang as his worst self created an entrance into this hole. He was underneath his shop. When his worst self had violently moved the shelves away, the dagger had fallen down here.

Rumplestiltskin thrust his hand through the bars, stretching as he frantically tried to reach the blade. His heart was pounding, and he struggled to think. There was no way he could reach it with his arm, but maybe if he stretched his leg, he could pull the blade closer. He tugged off his shoe. Wincing he pushed his leg through the tight bars, ignoring the pain as he tried to push his thigh through a gap that was far too small for it. He kicked the ground, and felt the edge of the blade handle.

Slowly, he dragged his foot, inching the blade closer and closer. When it was close enough, he pulled his leg back through the bars and reached through, grabbing the blade with his hand. For a moment he stared at the blade, and then at his arm. He held his arm out straight, closed his eyes and swung the blade down.

*****

“Rumple no, you don’t have to do this,” Belle screamed.

“Stop this,” David shouted.

Hook lunged forward, and with a negligent wave he was thrown back, skidding down the street. He shot to his feet. Belle and the crocodile were nowhere to be seen, but the sound of swords clashing could be heard in the distance. He ran with Snow, David and Henry around the corner, to see Emma locked in combat with a figure in a hooded robe. Snow notched an arrow, and drew the string back on her bow, but there wasn’t a clear shot. Hook put his arm around Henry, they were all helpless just as Emma had described. It was exactly the same as her vision.

The hooded figure knocked Emma’s sword from her hand, which started shaking uncontrollably. The sword swung, to impale her through the stomach and then there was a magical pulse, and the hooded figure was sent flying back, his sword clattering uselessly to the ground several feet away. Hook’s jaw dropped, as the crocodile strode down the street. Emma caught sight of him, her eyes widened and she ran to join her family. Then things got weirder, as Belle and the crocodile appeared on the other side of the street.

*****

“Enough!” Rumplestiltskin roared.

His eyes flickered between his worst self, what had to be his grown-up son, Belle and everyone else. Belle was hugging herself protectively, but she looked between him and his worst self, and he could see the penny drop. She moved over to join the others, her expression worried. Rumplestiltskin ached to reassure her, no matter what happened tonight, he would not fail her and their child - not again.

“How did you break out?” his worst self asked. “Why are you here? You don’t care about Emma, and what’s done is done. My son is by my side.”

The hooded figure got to his feet, and let the hood fall back, revealing the face that Rumplestiltskin remembered from the sleeping curse. His expression was blank, but the line of his lips was cruel, as he moved to stand beside his father’s worst self.

“I might be a coward but I’ve always protected those I love,” Rumplestiltskin declared, continuing to stride forward until just a few feet separated them. “And I may be a monster but there were always lines that I wouldn’t cross.”

He raised his hand, palm upwards and blew. The sleeping spell wouldn’t hold his son for long, but it would be long enough to keep him out of this fight. His son crumpled to the ground, a wave of his hand moved him to the side of the street where he wouldn’t be harmed. His worst self laughed mockingly, shaking his head.

“Is that really the best you can do? All you’ve ever been is tricks and deals. You don’t have the courage for a real fight!” his worst self yelled, raising his hand and forming a large fireball. He threw it and Rumplestiltskin shielded automatically.

“You forget dearie, everything you know, _I_ know,” Rumplestiltskin growled. “Besides, who said anything about a fight?”

Rumplestiltskin’s hand darted forward, sinking into his worst self’s chest and withdrawing his heart. It was almost completely black, with barely a single spark of red left. His worst self just laughed again.

“Yes, go ahead, please crush my heart,” his worst self taunted. “That won’t kill me. Regina already tried that with the Evil Queen, it didn’t work out so well. You can’t kill me.”

“Who said anything about killing you?”

Rumplestiltskin waited a beat, for his worst self to catch on and the dawning horror of realization to kick in. Only then, did he shove his worst self’s heart in his own chest. Rumplestiltskin staggered backwards, as his worst self doubled over, his skin flashing red with the magic that had made him. Then his outline shimmered, and he flowed back into Rumplestiltskin, where he belonged. The moment, he was whole again Rumplestiltskin pitched to his knees. The heavy weight of darkness, and dark deeds, weighed heavily on him.

“Rumple!” Belle cried, running forward and dropping to her knees next to him.

“I’m so sorry Belle, I’m so sorry,” Rumplestiltskin murmured.

“What about Emma’s vision?” David asked sharply.

Rumplestiltskin stared at the asphalt, before reluctantly looking up. Emma had one arm around Henry, the other around the pirate. Snow and David were standing in between him, and Emma. Idly he wondered where Regina was, but then Zelena and the Evil Queen weren’t here either. So perhaps something had happened there. He felt too tired to be curious, all the fear and gnawing worry about what his worst self had been doing, had sapped all his energy.

“The future isn’t set in stone,” Rumplestiltskin explained wearily, struggling back to his feet. “Honestly, I’ve been in a cell in the ground for quite some time. Now we’ve merged back, I will know everything that my worst self knew, but not tonight. How about we meet tomorrow morning?”

“No we need to know ...” Snow started.

“That’s fine,” David interrupted, his eyes flickering to Belle. “I think we’ve all got enough to deal with tonight anyway.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded tightly, and chanced a glance at Belle. She looked pale, and numb, like she’d been through so much in a short space of time, she didn’t know what she felt. He knew that feeling well. Truthfully he could remove the mental barrier, which was keeping his worst self’s recent memories locked away. However, he was afraid of what he might find.

He was being a coward again. He would have to face it sooner or later, but ignorance really was bliss. Rumplestiltskin held out his arm towards Belle, and forgot how to breathe as he waited for a response. After a moment she accepted it and they started to walk away. They needed to talk and he didn’t really want an audience for it.

“Rumple, what about our son?” Belle asked, twisting to look at his unconscious form.

“My worst self paid me a visit,” Rumplestiltskin admitted. “I know what he did to our son. It is within my power to wipe his mind, and turn back the clock, so he’ll be a baby with a fresh start. However, I won’t do that unless you agree.”

“Do it!” Belle said firmly. “What that ... that _monster_ did was unnatural.”

Rumplestiltskin’s gut churned, he was even more afraid now, of what the memories would show him. What had he done to Belle? “I’m so sorry sweetheart. I’m so sorry,” he whispered hoarsely, the emotion threatening to choke him.

“It wasn’t you,” Belle muttered.

“It was part of me,” Rumplestiltskin corrected, his tone thick with self-loathing. “Don’t be so quick to forgive me Belle. I told you once that the only future I wanted was with you. Well, I do still want that future, but I want to do it right. We never talked about a lot of things.”

Belle nodded. “You’re right. I wanted our happy ending so badly, I ignored everything that was going wrong.” She stopped walking and reluctantly Rumplestiltskin turned to face her, looking her in the eye. “I’m still angry.”

“But?” Rumplestiltskin murmured, barely daring to hope.

“I don’t know what I want Rumple,” Belle admitted. “I don’t know if I want a future with you. I still love you but ...” she shook her head. “I need time. However, no matter what happens between us as a couple, we have a son and I want the two of you to have a good relationship, if you can.”

“Belle,” Rumplestiltskin breathed.

She stepped back, and looked at him sadly. “Let’s go and get our son Rumple, you can reverse that horrific magic, and then I want to go home.”

“Home?” Rumplestiltskin repeated. His expression twisted. “The Jolly Roger?”

Belle shook her head. “No, the Victorian.” She sighed and bit her lip. “I’m still not making a home with you Rumple, but our son needs more than a cot on a ship.”

Rumplestiltskin nodded, relief flooding through him. It might be petty but he had hated her being on that ship, it sailed far too close to home for when Milah had left him. That had been a lifetime ago but it had still burned. Plus it couldn’t possibly be comfortable. However, if Belle had wanted to go back there, he wouldn’t have stopped her. Belle’s choices were her own.

“I’ll stay at the shop, or the cabin. You can have the house,” Rumplestiltskin promised.

Belle smiled weakly at him. “Thank you.”

She turned and started walking back down the street, towards where they had left their son. Rumplestiltskin watched her walk away for a moment, before striding quickly to catch up. They’d only had a very short discussion, but this was the beginning of things - not the end. They were still in a very bad place. He didn’t know what the future would hold, he’d made so many mistakes, but he was going to try his best to do right by Belle and their son.

He might be a coward, but he’d always fought for those he loved.


End file.
